


Through The Years

by KJAR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJAR/pseuds/KJAR
Summary: “Kageyama-chan!”Kageyama looks up from his miniature sized volleyball.“Hello _____. What are you doing here?” He says as his friend sits down beside him.“Our moms are going out today and I asked if I could play with you!” She says as she hugs Kageyama tightly. Kageyama struggles to let go as his small face turns pink in embarrassment.“Of course you can! Let go of me!”That day, Kageyama Tobio started to fall for you





	Through The Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first imagine i've written on my blog on tumblr- and since it's kinda going weird right now i just wanted to save this somewhere so i don't lose it.

“Kageyama-chan!”   
Kageyama looks up from his miniature sized volleyball.   
“Hello _____. What are you doing here?” He says as his friend sits down beside him.   
“Our moms are going out today and i asked if i could play with you!” She says as she hugs Kageyama tightly. Kageyama struggles to let go as his small face turns pink in embarassment.   
“Of course you can! Let go of me!”   
~~~~~   
“Kageyama-chan!”   
Kageyama looks to his left and immediately regrets it when his face gets hit by the ball he was about to set. Kindaichi snickers and Kageyama glares at him. He walks towards _____ and hits her lightly on the arm.   
“Baka! I was about to set that!” _____ smiles and brings out box of milk. Kageyama looks at her confused.   
“Whats that for?” He asks.   
“It’s for you! You didnt eat lunch properly today to practice. So, i bought you some milk.”   
She says smiling. Kageyama blushes as he hears the rest of the volleyball team murmuring behind him. And the fact that _____ was here, going out of her way to give him some milk. He stutters.   
“Ah, um, thanks…” he looks down and avoids her eyes. She bends, and moves her head to come face to face with Kageyama and he swears his heart stops.   
“No problem Kageyama-chan!” Kageyama looks straight again and _____ stands right in front of him.   
“I’ll be going now.” She says as she run to leave the gym.   
“Don’t overwork yourself!”   
~~~~~   
“Kageyama-chan-”   
“I said i was going to practice _____, what dont you understand?!” He shouts as he looms over the girl with a small frame. She looks him in the eye, red-faced and steam going out of her ears.   
“Don’t talk to me like i’m stupid! You havent even talked to me in a week!” She fumes as her voice gets louder by every word.   
“That’s because i’m busy! Dont you get it? The Spring Interhigh is almost here! I have to get my sets perfect and i have to practice! Just stay out of my business!” He says glaring at her. She stays silent. She opens her mouth but no words come out. She closes her eyes in anger and leaves the locker room. She turns back before she closes the door.   
“I care about you okay? But if youre going to be an egotistic king then i’ll stay out of your hair, your majesty.” She bows and leaves the locker room. Kageyama sighs in frustration. He never got his sets perfect that night.   
‘What was i thinking?’   
~~~~~   
“Kageyama-chan.”   
Kageyama looks up from the floor. His head previously in his hands. Still sweaty from the recent match. ______ wasn’t there to watch the match. She was right. He was an egotistic king. Kageyama bites his lip. He needed to talk to her. He needed her. But how could he? After all, he told her to stay away. But he was selfish. No words are exchanged and Kageyama looks at the floor in embarassment.   
“Are you okay?” He could hear how quiet she was speaking, even through the phone. He could imagine her melancholic face ad she sat in her room on her laptop. It had been three weeks since they talked. He couldnt speak. Guilt, anger, and sadness engulfed his body unabling him to speak. He bit his lip as tears started to form in his eyes.   
“Kageyama?” He takes a deep breath and says with a shaky voice,   
“Can i come over?”  
~~~~~   
“Kageyama-chan!” She waves her arm in the air as the blue eyed boy searched for her in the crowd. He sees her and walks towards her.   
“Sorry, i had a little trouble.” He said sheepishly as he hid a bouquet of flowers behind him.   
“Trouble?” She squinted, as if inspecting something new from her best friend. He scratched the nape of his neck and put his hand in his pocket, avoiding her eyes.  
“Oh.” He looked up at her and saw her pink cheeks. His cheeks turn pink as he hands her the bouquet. He takes a deep breath.   
“I-i was thinking…” He takes a step forward and _____ gulps in anticipation, her mouth left agape.   
“Maybe i don’t want to be 'just friends’ anymore.”   
~~~~~~   
“Kageyama-chan!” Kageyama looks back and a blush creeps on his cheeks.   
“Hey who’s that? Why are she calling you kageyama-chan?!” Hinata says shocked. The rest of the Karasuno Volleyball team stares at the new presence in the gymnasium.   
“She’s really beautiful, who is that?” Asahi asks Suga, blushing as he did.   
“Hi _____.” Kageyama reaches for something in his bag and pulls out a milk carton. He hands it to _____ and they smile.   
“Thanks Kags.” They kiss his cheek and he blushes bright red. Hinata looks at them with wide eyes and an open mouth.   
“Hinata…” Kageyama says. Hinata looks expectantly.   
“This is my girlfriend.”   
~~~~~   
“Kageyama-chan!” Kageyama sighs and smiles as the too familiar figure stood outside his dorm’s door.   
“Hi _____.” He says as they step inside his dorm and give him a hug. His face heats up and they laugh as they peck his cheek.   
“Hi Shoyo!” She greets, thus recieving a muffled hello from the boy who had his face burried in the pillow.  
“How’re your classes?” She asks sitting down on her lovers bed. Kageyama lies down beside her and sighs.   
“They're hard.”   
“It’s more than hard! I feel so stupid!” Hinaya adds grumbling. _____ smiles sadly and lies down beside kageyama.   
“You guys can do it. Just study hard, alright? And i’ll be here to help if you need anything.” Kageyama’s heart nearly stops as she turns to look at him. He gives a small smile and her eyes light up.   
“Ah! Kageyama-chan is smiling!”  
~~~~~   
“Kageyama-chan!”   
His heart beats fast and it was as if the world had stopped. Being on the national volleyball team was invigorating. And they had won against one of the top countries in the world. He lets go of his teamates and runs towards _____. She runs towards him, smiling with arms open wide. He meets her halfway and spins her around as she laughs. He puts her down and lifts her chin up. His heart beating fast. They close their eyes and just like the movies, it was as if they were the only people in the giant gymnasium. Their lips crash into each other. His hands cupping her face and one tangled in her hair. She smiles widely but still kisses him as she holds onto his muscular arms. They pull away and _____ pulls Kageyama close to her, their foreheads resting on each others. His smile was permanently plastered onto his face as she says   
“I’m so proud of you, Kageyama-chan.”


End file.
